headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood/B
Barry Horowitz Barry Horowitz was a Fairy halfling who operated out of Dallas, Texas. He worked as a bellman at the Hotel Carmilla, which catered exclusively to vampires. Like other Fae halflings, Barry could telepathically perceive the thoughts of normal humans, but could not hear the thoughts of vampires, which made his job a bit more bearable. Barry encountered another Fae halfling from Louisiana named Sookie Stackhouse. Barry met Sookie a second time when he journeyed to the Fairy Realm. Bartlett Hale Bartolo Also known as Don Bartolo, he was a middle-aged Mexican brujo (warlock) and the grandfather of Jesus Velasquez. Don Bartolo and Jesus had a lifelong resentment of one another, particularly when Jesus shied away from the dangerous aspects of the black magic of the brujo. When Jesus came to Don Bartolo asking for help against vampires, he produced a rattlesnake, which he had bite Jesus, infecting him with its venom. This was actually a test to bring out the inner magic of Jesus' lover, Lafayette Reynolds, who became possessed by Jesus' deceased uncle, Tío Luca, to save him. Becky Becky was a young underage girl from Hotshot, Louisiana. She was a werepanther and a member of the Norris family. Becky was present when Luther told the clan the story of how Ghost Daddy and Ghost Mama came together to create the werepanthers. As their breed was dying out, they needed new offspring. Felton Norris had abducted the human Jason Stackhouse and infected him with the werepanther bite in the belief that he would become a werepanther. His purpose was to serve as the new Ghost Daddy and breed with all of the female members of the family, including Becky. Jason refused to take advantage of someone as young as Becky, and fortunately, he was able to escape before he could be forced into having sex with her. Berry Street The house at 5044 Berry Street was a duplex where Dawn Green lived. Her home was actually owned by Sam Merlotte who served as Dawn's landlord. The house was located directly across the street from Arlene Fowler's house and next to a similar duplex owned by a young man named JB du Rone. In 2008, spent the day having sex with her on-again/off-again boyfriend Jason Stackhouse. Afterward, Dawn prepared to go to work. She left Jason tied up in her bedroom with the promise of freeing him after she got back around midnight. When she got off work, she returned home, but Jason had already freed himself. Angry, Jason decided to play a trick on Dawn and pretended to be a masked rapist. He threw Dawn down upon her bed and forced himself on her. Dawn was both frightened and enticed by his actions and it is unclear whether she knew her attacker was Jason at first. Once Jason removed the mask, they temporarily made up and continued having sex. Later that evening however, they got into a fight and Dawn made fun of Jason's apparent impotency. The fight escalated to the point where Dawn drew a gun on him, forcing Jason to leave her house. Shortly thereafter, the Bon Temps killer broke into Dawn's home and strangled her to death. She was discovered the following morning when co-worker Sookie Stackhouse came by her house to wake her up for work. Jason likewise appeared moments later, hoping to make up with Dawn. They were present when Parish coroner Mike Spencer and a young assistant carried Dawn's body out of the home. Many of the locals, including Arlene Fowler and Maxine Fortenberry gathered around to see what was going on. Later, Sam Merlotte came to the house by himself. Being a shape-shifter, Sam had acute senses and caught the killer's scent from Dawn's bedsheets. He was later able to use this to identify Drew Marshall, aka, Rene Lenier as the strangler. Bethany Newlin Bethany Newlin was the daughter of Reverend Theodore Newlin and his wife Yvette. She was born sometime in 2007. In 2008, a group of unidentified vampires led by Stan Baker murdered the Newlin family, including Bethany. Their deaths were made to look like an automobile accident. Steve Newlin was the only survivor and focused his need for revenge into the religious group known as the Fellowship of the Sun. Beverleen Beverleen was a middle-aged woman from Shreveport, Louisiana with long, blonde hair. She was a Wiccan and a member of a coven led by Marnie Stonebrook. She was killed by Eric Northman, who tore out her throat. Big Patty Big Patty, surname unknown, lived in the town of Bunkie, Louisiana. She was the owner of Big Patty's Pie House. She employed several staff members including a waitress named Cindy Marshall, and another waitress named Harley. Bill Compton Blackburn Bon Temps Bon Temps Strangler Brett Bucky Featherstone Bucky Featherstone was a human bodyguard employed by Bill Compton during his time as King of Louisiana. He was one of the armed guards responsible for gunning down former vampire queen, Sophie-Anne Leclerq. When Compton learned about a vampire who allowed himself to be videotaped feeding, he ordered him to be executed. Bucky took him away where he was summarily shot to death with a wooden bullet with a silver core. It is unknown whether Bucky was the one to make the shot or not. Bud Dearborne